


Exes And Oh's

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Exes, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Axel's just simply at Saints and Sinners, technically with the Rogues but he's off in his own corner.He suddenly finds himself trapped in the eyes of someone he hasn't seen since college.





	Exes And Oh's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat/gifts).



> Thanks to a person I gift this to I am writing this as "Running into an ex" so I chose Axel to do it with because I already had an idea to go with it  
> (It's a little short but it's still here)

Saints and Sinners. The clock on Axel's phone is ticking away quietly and taking forever to hit even eight. Not drinking but he's sure everyone else in there has been. Another sip of his water and he'll leave. Axel doesn't want to stay forever but he feels like he needs to. He sees a blonde move away from the bar. Female, blonde, hazel eyes. And the exact same expression of the person he saw last long ago.

Perhaps not too long ago because he remembers what they did like it was yesterday. She was interested in it, he wasn't. But at the last moment he thought ' _What the hell, you only live once'._ Which is probably untrue but it's still what he thought. He tries to hide his gaze from the woman. He's pretty sure Hartley would kick his ass if he found out he came here before going to another friend's Martial Arts Studio. But Hartley would also kick his ass for finding an ex so really what's the difference? 

Axel sighs and finishes his water before approaching her. He slowly works up the courage to say even a letter. 

"Hi. Sheryl Mason right? Axel Walker." 

The woman-- Sheryl -- seemed to choke on her water. 

"Walker?"

"Yes'm."

"Oh drop it. You're older than me." She sighed. "How's life for the straight A?" 

"Jailed twice. Found my parents. Yay. Family Business is murder. And I'm not single."

"You aren't? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Gentleman."

"What?"

"He is my boyfriend. His name is Hartley."

"Oh-."

"You sound disappointed."

"I guess I never saw you as.. y'know."

"Gay? Bi? Pan? What?"

"What are you? I mean-"

"I'm bi." 

"Right."

"You seem less focused on the fact I said the family business is murder."

"Maybe because it was merely a few months ago when you were last on TV." She said, lifting a glass to her lips.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"I should probably get going before my boyfriend gets scared."

"Sure."

"Phone number still the same?"

"Is yours?"

"You know it is."

"Then there's your answer."


End file.
